


A Father's Sacrifice

by Darkangel19881



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Family, Gen, Love, Rape, Sacrifice, Torture, possible death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-07 21:39:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14090211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkangel19881/pseuds/Darkangel19881
Summary: There wasn't anything that Naruto wouldn't do in order to save his son, including being tortured beyond repair. brief sexual abuse





	1. Chapter 1

A Father’s Sacrifice   
Chapter One 

 

Boruto Uzumaki woke up with his entire feeling like he had been hit by a gigantic boulder. He moaned softly, and tried to sit up but found that he was unable to move. Turning his head to the side, Boruto found that his wrists and ankles were shackled to the stone table that he was currently lying on. How had he ended up here? The last thing he remembered was being on mission with Sarada and Mitsuki. What had happened to his teammates? Were they in the same position as him or had they somehow managed to get away?  
“I see you are finally awake.” A harsh voice spoke from somewhere off to Boruto’s left.   
“Who are you and what do you want?” Boruto asked, not wanting to admit that he was more than a little scared. He couldn’t remember anything that had led to him being in this situation.  
“What I want is for your father to come and rescue you.” The man replied. “As for who I am you don’t need to know that.”  
“My Father is too busy protecting the village to come save me.” Boruto answered. “So you are just wasting your time waiting for him.”  
“Oh I think he’ll come and get you.” The man sneered at Boruto. “Especially once I send him a small token of you, he won’t be so lax then.”  
“What do you mean by that?” Boruto asked, trying to keep his voice calm, he didn’t want this stranger to know just how scared he really was. He knew his father was so busy protecting the village, it would take something really serious for Naruto to leave Konoha and come to find Boruto. “Do you mean a lock of my hair or something?”  
“I was thinking more along the lines of a finger or better yet evidence of you being hurt in the worst way imaginable.” The man said laughing loudly as he sensed the young teen’s fear. This was going to be more fun than he had ever imagined. He would make both Naruto and Boruto fear for their lives before ending them both. Naruto never should have killed his father, even if his father was asking for it at the time.   
“Stay away from me.” Boruto said glaring at the other man for all he was worth.  
“I can’t do that.” The man said. “I have to make you pay for what my Father suffered before he died.”  
“If he died then he must have been doing something that wasn’t good. My father wouldn’t kill anyone without just cause.” Boruto said, wishing he could break out of the chains and get out of this cave. Surely, he couldn’t be that far from home could he? His teammates had gone on a village not far away from Konoha.  
“While Orochimaru was an idiot, he didn’t deserve to die. He was only working to make the world a better place.”  
“Even if he was really only trying to rid the world of all Jinchuuriki and their hosts?” Boruto asked, getting the feeling that he knew exactly who this strange man was talking about. He remembered his father talking about a man that liked to blow things up, he saw it as an art that only he could master.  
“The world would be a much better place without such power being in it and you know it.” The man said.   
“My father is just as human as everyone else, being a Jinchuuriki doesn’t make him a monster.” Boruto stated, he had heard about how isolated Naruto had been as a child because he had been the Jinchuuriki for the Nine Tailed Demon, it made him sad that any child could be treated in such a way. Of course, Boruto got angry that his father couldn’t spend much time with him and his little sister. They deserved to be able to spend time with their father, but Boruto understood that it wasn’t an easy job to protect the village at the same time.  
“You’re father is nothing but a monster that needs to be put down.” The man said as he reached out and ran his hands down Boruto’s thighs.   
“I suppose your one to think you’re big enough to put him down.” Boruto said, attempting to squirm away from the man’s hands. He didn’t like being touched where this man was putting his hands.   
“Of course, I am.” The man sneered, as he reached out and grabbed Boruto’s hand, and pressed it flat against the stone table. Boruto struggled against the man, but since he was currently tied down there wasn’t much that he could do.   
“I’m afraid that he won’t take me seriously so I will be sending a part of you back to him with your teammates.” The stranger said, as he reached inside his dark cloak and pulled out a kunai.   
Unexpectedly, Boruto felt the sharp blade slam down onto his pinky finger and he was unable to stop the scream that forced itself past his throat. Tears well in Boruto’s eyes as the man sawed at Boruto’s finger, until he proudly held up Boruto’s small finger.   
“Think he’ll take me seriously enough?” The man asked and Boruto just shut his eyes, hoping that he would wake up from this nightmare.   
"I don't think just a finger will do much though to be honest," he murmured. "I think I'm going to need to take something else from you." He grinned at Boruto as he reached out and pried Boruto's mouth open, and grabbed a hold of Boruto's tonuge, and without warning took his kunai and sliced the organ off, leaving Boruto gasping in pain, as blood poured from his mouth.   
“I guess I should stop the bleeding, I don’t want you to die just yet.” The man said as he reached over and grabbed some bandages and wrapped them around Boruto’s badly bleeding hand.  
Boruto hissed through his pain, While Naruto was busy more often than not, Boruto didn’t doubt that he would go to whatever length was necessary to protect his family. Which meant that Naruto would bring all hell down on this stranger’s head.  
“By the time he finds you, you won’t be alive anyways so it really doesn’t matter.” The stranger replied as he turned away with Boruto’s pinky finger and tongue that he had clipped off. Boruto watched as the man sealed it away and tied it to a messenger birds leg, sending the bird off with instructions to deliver it straight to the Hokage.  
“Now for a little more fun.” The masked man said, as he returned his attention to Boruto. Boruto glared at him, already feeling slightly dizzy from the loss of blood. “I don’t think it will take your father too long to rush off to come rescue you. I just have to decide on which condition that he will find you in.”  
Boruto glared, he wanted nothing more than to be able to cradle his injured hand to his chest.   
“That’s where your wrong my dear Boruto.” The stranger said laughing as he bent down and ran his tongue down Boruto’s cheek. Boruto turned his head away, glaring at the man.  
Boruto glared, already feeling a little dizzy from the blood loss.  
“Maybe not, but its still fun to watch you squirm.” the man said, “I think I might test out some electricity on you. See if causing you a little pain doesn’t make your father hurry up.”  
“He won’t leave the village” Boruto struggled to say, the words only coming out in pained grunts. “It’s his job to protect the village from assholes like you.”   
“You seem to think that he doesn’t value your life very much.” The masked man told Boruto. “You’re his own son, why wouldn’t he care about what happens to you? Besides knowing that his son won't ever live to see another day is more than enough to make him come for you.”  
“Sometimes Ninja have to make sacrifices, and for the sake of the village, I’m such a sacrifice. I will die to keep my father safe, to keep him where he belongs.” Boruto grunted, his words garbled to his captors ears, watching as the man picked up an object that looked like it electricity running through it. Boruto supposed that he should be grateful that the man wasn’t going to force himself on Boruto but he had the feeling that he had other plans to put Boruto through hell. Boruto didn’t care about that, he only wanted his father to be safe and happy.   
Suddenly, Boruto’s body jolted against the chains holding him to the table, as electricity was shot through him. Boruto couldn’t hold back the scream as the man kept the electrical prod held against his skin, keeping the electricity flowing through out his body.  
“Scream!” The man told him “You’re father won’t hear you! Besides I have another idea, I wonder what your father would think if you came home pregnant?”  
Boruto shook his head no, wanting to deny the possibility of such a jutsu excisting.   
“You will find that there are a lot of things not possible, but like my predecessor, I can and I will accomplish them.”  
“Whose your predecessor?” Boruto moaned, choking as blood continued to fill his mouth and he leaned forward, gagging trying to rid his mouth of the taste, as he watched the man weave several hand signs before slamming them into Boruto’s stomach. Agony rippled through Boruto, and his insides felt like the were burning alive.  
“Your father hates me.” The man said, “Because my father lured his best friend away from the village with the intention of using his body. While my father never accomplished that I figured out that if I impregnated his son, it would hurt him as much as what my father done to Sasuke.”   
Boruto gasped his chest heaving with heavy pants.   
“Not before I kill him.” The masked man replied as if reading Boruto's angry thoughts. “My father didn’t deserve to die. He was only looking for a way to be immortal? What’s so wrong with that?”  
Everything Boruto wanted to scream, crying out in pain as the electric prod touched his skin again. There is no way that Immortality is normal, everyone has a normal lifespan, they live and they die. No one should try and cheat. Boruto thought why should this creep get by with it?  
“I think maybe I might try and fuck you.” The man said. “My father’s tastes were abnormal, in fact the way he craved the Uchiha’s body was a little scary. But I think I finally understand how he felt.” He pressed the prod against Boruto’s bruised flesh and grinned as Boruto jolted against his restraints again. “And besides I love to think of what my fucking you would do to your father.”  
“He will rip you limb from fucking limb!” Boruto thought as the man stopped electrocuting him, and moved his hands to Boruto’s shorts.Boruto closed his eyes and tried to imagine that it was a 16 year old Sarada touching him, he hadn’t even gotten to tell her that he loved her yet. They had gone on a few dates and had a few make out sessions that neither of their parents knew about. Boruto wanted to go farther but Sarada had said that she wasn’t ready and Boruto wasn’t going to pressure into doing something that she wasn’t ready for. Sasuke would likely kill him if he did, as it was Sasuke didn’t even know that he and Sarada were dating, Boruto had figured that he would have plenty of time to tell their parents before this disaster of a mission had occured.   
“What are thinking about?” Boruto’s captor whispered, as he inserted his hand into Boruto’s shorts and began slowly stroking him.  
“None of your damn business!” Boruto thought knowing that he would likely only anger the man, if he could repeat what he had just thought.  
“I can always go rough on you you know.” The man said. “So I would be very careful with how you talk to me.” Boruto grimaced as he felt a grimy finger slid into his ass.   
“Get the fuck off of me!” Boruto wanted to cry out, not liking the feeling of the man touching him. “Kill me if you want, but don’t fucking touch me!”   
“Oh, I think I want your body under me.” The man said bending down and biting the side of Boruto’s neck, causing the 16 year old to yelp. Over the course of the next several minutes Boruto’s body was put through more hell than he had ever thought possible, by the time that his father’s nemesis finished with him. Boruto was sore and so broken that he didn’t think he would ever be able to be fixed again.  
“Kill me already damn it!” A miserable Boruto demanded, his body hurt all over from the physical abuse and the repeated rapes. He hoped that the man would grow tired of waiting for Naruto to show up and just dump him somewhere, he could feel blood run down his thighs and he figured at this rate that he wouldn’t have to wait too much longer to remain conscious.  
“I think I could fuck you again if your having trouble staying awake.” Shin said. He eyed Boruto’s abused body and grinned at his handiwork, he had thoroughly exhausted the boy chained to the stone table.   
“Don’t even think about it!” Boruto wanted to growl as snapped his teeth as Shin got his arm within reach of Boruto’s bloody mouth. Shin winced as the teeth pierced his flesh and Boruto bit down as hard as he could, with his other hand, Shin picked up a stone and slammed it into the side of Boruto’s face over and over again, until the boy was unconscious and had no choice but to release his grip on Shin’s arm.  
“I think it’s time your father found your body!” Shin said glaring at the boy.   
“Don’t lay another hand on him!” Shin turned as he heard a voice call out at the entrance of the cave. “Give me my son back.”  
“You mean you were stupid enough to actually show up?” Shin asked thoughtfully. “What will you do in order to save him?”  
“Whatever you want.” Naruto said, his eyes falling on Boruto’s broken body, his heart breaking at the condition his young son was in. He should have known that by leaving Orochimaru’s son alive, that something like this would happen. Words couldn’t express the worry and panic he had felt when he’d gotten the messenger bird telling him that Shin had his son and that unless Naruto came alone, that Boruto would dead before the end of the day, and as if to prove that Shin had been willing to hurt Boruto, he had cut Boruto’s little finger and his tongue off and had sent it to Naruto. Naruto of course, had been determined to spare his son anymore pain had rushed off to save Boruto without bothering to tell anyone where he was going, he figured the Anbu and Sasuke would figure it out as soon as they saw the finger lying on his desk anyways.   
Looking at Boruto’s badly swollen and bloody face, and bloody thighs it didn’t take a genius to know what had been done to him. He turned his glare on the man still holding the stone over Boruto’s face.  
“What the hell did you do to him?” Naruto demanded, struggling to hold Kurama at bay. He couldn’t lose control in this situation, not if he wanted to save Boruto.  
“I broke him.” Shin replied. “Just like my father was broken before he died. He’ll be useless as a ninja now.”   
“No one raped your father before Orochimaru died.” Naruto hissed. “What right did you have to lay your hands on my son.”   
“Payback is a bitch!” Shin said as he reached for his kunai, holding it up to Boruto’s throat. “Unless you want him to die right now, you’ll keep the nine tailed demon in control.”  
“What do you want me to do?” Naruto asked, his fear for his son slowly eating at him.  
“I want you to take his place.” Shin replied. “I want to torture you before you take your final breath.”  
“You will let my son go?” Naruto asked, noticing that Boruto’s hand was wrapped in a bloody bandage leaving no doubt that Shin had cut the finger off of his son.  
“Do you love your son enough to sacrifice your life for his?” Shin asked.   
“I would do anything for him, even die a thousand times if that’s what it took.” Naruto said.   
“Prove it.” Shin said. “trade places with him.”  
“Fine.” Naruto said. He knew Sasuke was probably already out looking for him, so whatever Shin wanted to do to him, he wouldn’t have much time before the Uchiha raised all hell. In fact it almost made Naruto feel sorry for the bastard, but he would learn that you couldn’t mess with the Hokage or his family and not have to face some serious consequences.   
“Release Boruto and have him sent home.” Naruto said, watching as Shin had his employee unchain the unconscious Boruto from the stone table.  
“Dump his body in the ravin.” Shin whispered knowing that Naruto’s body would soon follow his son’s so it didn’t matter what happened to it. Out loud Shin told his minion.  
“Return him to where he was found.” the minion nodded and lifted the teen up onto his shoulder and started for the cave entrance. “I’ve kept my part of the bargain.” Shin said looking at Naruto. “Now it’s your turn.”  
“So it is.” Naruto said, stepping forward and heaving himself up onto the table. He wanted nothing more than to kick Shin’s ass but Boruto’s life depended on Naruto doing what Shin wanted. Lying back on the table, Naruto allowed himself to be chained to the table.   
Once Naruto was completely restrained Shin leaned over and whispered in Naruto’s ear.  
“Boruto’s going to die, I electrocuted the hell out of him. I’m sure he’s got some serious internal injuries. I doubt that he will live to see Konoha again, which is why I had my minion dump his body like the worthless garbage that he is.”  
“Sasuke will find him, and take him to Sakura who is a medic Nin, she’ll be able to save him.” Naruto hissed. “You won’t steal my son’s life!” 

AN- I have rewritten a part of this chapter, and the bold lettering is Boruto's thoughts as he can no longer talk. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

A Father's Sacrifice

Chapter 2

12 hours before Boruto was kidnapped

"I need Team 7 to go look into some mysterious disappearances." Naruto said, boring Boruto with his description of the mission. "In the Land of Earth, their children are disappearing without a trace. No one is sure what is happening to them."

"And we are being sent why?" Boruto asked, not the least bit interested in said mission. "It just sounds like the kids are running off, why is this a mission for us?"

"It's a mission because their leader believes that it's more than just kids running off. He believes that something is happening to them."

"Still. Why not send higher ranked Nin?" Boruto asked, his team were only chuunin, and this sounded like a job for Jounin at the least.

"Because I asked your team to do it." Naruto said, heaving a sigh, would Boruto never learn to not question him? Especially in front of everyone else. "I know that you, Sarada and Mitsuki work well together and I know that this mission won't be too hard for you. Your team will be able to provide the answers that the Tsuchikage needs."

"And he can't send his own Ninja why?" Boruto asked, annoyed that yet another village refused to send their own ninja to figure out their own problems.

"Why does that matter?" Naruto asked. "It means more revenue for Konoha. I would think that that would be what mattered, well along with the kids who went missing."

"Maybe but I still think that the Land of Earth should send their own people to look into it. What if the mission is some kind of trap?" Boruto asked and Naruto frowned.

"Why would it be a trap?" Naruto asked. "There's no reason for it to be, Konoha has a good relationship with the Tsuchikage." Boruto shrugged.

"You never know, it could happen." Boruto said, seeing the irritated look in his father's eyes. Boruto knew that Naruto was quickly growing tired of Boruto arguing with him in front of his teammates.

"You never know, someone may want to get even with you." Boruto said. "I'm sure you've pissed a lot people off in the many years that you have been alive."

"Boruto, you jackass." Sarada hissed at him from his left. "You should have a little more respect. He's your father and he's the Hokage."

"He's married to his job more than he is to his family." Boruto told her, not once removing his eyes from his father's face. "Why should I respect him?"

"Because you have too?" Sarada suggested, frowning at Boruto and wondering where his anger was coming from. She had thought that Boruto was past being angry about his father always being busy.

"It's not always so easy to be the Hokage, Boruto." Naruto said. "People expect a lot from me and my family. You should know by now that sacrifices have to be made."

"You're family shouldn't be one of them." Boruto retorted, irritated with his father and with Sarada for sticking up for his father.

"I could always remove you from the Shinobi ranks if you don't want to continue to follow the orders that I give." Naruto told his son. He hated pulling that card but something was going to have to get through to Boruto.

"Come on Boruto don't be stupid. Mitsuki and I are going to need you on this mission." Sarada told Boruto, who was clearly barely listening. Boruto didn't really know why he was protesting the mission so much other than he just had a sick feeling in his stomach that something was going to go wrong. What that was exactly, Boruto didn't know but he had the feeling that it had something to do with the mission his father was trying to assign his team. Still Boruto supposed he could have just come out and told his father that he was worried about something happening, but then again he didn't want to look like a chicken in front of his girlfriend either. So it was a bit of a lose lose situation for Boruto.

"Sarada, Mitsuki can I speak to my father alone for a few minutes?" Boruto asked, turning to Sarada and flashing a quick grin that he knew she couldn't resist.

"Don't do anything stupid." Sarada warned him. "Although I suppose that's pointless." Boruto watched as both Sarada and Mitsuki turned and exited the Hokage's office, though they probably stuck close to the door so they could listen to whatever Boruto had to say.

"Now what do you have to say?" Naruto asked looking down at the stack of mission reports that were sitting on his desk.

"It's this mission, I have the feeling that something is going to happen." Boruto said, and Naruto frowned but continued signing the reports.

"It's those kind of feelings that help keep Nin alive." Naruto said. "Don't ignore it but don't completely pay it too much thought either. You don't want it to distract you from what you are there to do."

"So you don't think there is anything to it?" Boruto asked frowning, wishing he could knock the reports off the desk just to get his father to pay attention to Boruto's concern.

"No," Naruto answered. "It's okay to be cautious but you can't let that distract you from what your job is."

"What if it really is a trap?" Boruto asked, sighing heavily wishing his father would actually take the time to listen to his concerns. "Maybe this feeling is some kind of premonition or something."

"I don't think you have anything to worry about." Naruto said slowly, still signing the papers before him. "I think you are stressing over nothing." Boruto shook his head.

"Why can't you just look at me and have a normal conversation without having to work all the time?" Boruto wondered. "Surely, the village isn't in any immediate danger right this second."

"If I don't get these reports signed, more reports will only pile up." Naruto replied. "You know that my job is an important one."

"Anyone could sit around and sign papers all day, I don't see why it had to be you." Boruto replied and Naruto huffed out a sigh of frustration. He had thought Boruto had gotten past all of this already.

"I know it's not easy." Naruto said. "But it's a job that I've wanted since I was a kid, it's always been my dream."

"I thought having a family was a dream of yours as well." Boruto said. "It sure doesn't seem like you it, you abandon your wife and children for the sake of the village."

"Enough already." Naruto snapped, more than a little annoyed with his son's behavior. "Hinata and Himawari understand why I do what I do. I wish you could get through your head, that all I do is to keep you guys safe." Boruto snorted.

"You should go get ready for your mission." Naruto said, his eyes focused on his desk. "We can continue this conversation when you come home again." Boruto rolled his eyes, why was everything could be continued later with his father?

"That's what you say every time that I want to have a conversation." Boruto said, "but one of these days something will happen to one of us and we won't be able to continue said conversation. What if that happens sooner rather than later?"

"It's a simple mission." Naruto said, once again dismissing his son's unease. "You don't have anything to worry about." Boruto shook his head and turned towards the door.

"Maybe I don't right now, but you never know how a mission will turn out." Boruto commented as he started towards the door. "What if I get killed during a mission and you are unable to continue that conversation? How will you feel then? Will my unease be worthy of your attention then?" Boruto left the Hokage office with his question hanging in the hair. He really hoped that it would make his father think about always putting his job before his family. Boruto hated the idea of something happening to any of his family members, but if something did maybe then Naruto would learn how to better treat his family.

"Was that really necessary?" Sarada asked as she and Mitsuki followed Boruto down the hall and towards the exit. "You're father is a busy man after all."

"But he shouldn't be too busy to listen to his son's concerns." Boruto replied. "And he always is, he always puts it off because he has some stupid reports to sign. It's frustrating. I have the feeling that something isn't quite right about this mission, and he didn't even bother listening to it."

"Maybe you're just having some anxiety about leaving home right now, because of everything that is happening with your mom's latest pregnancy." Sarada said. She knew that Boruto would do anything to make sure that Hinata Uzumaki was kept safe while dealing with this difficult pregnancy. Boruto wanted his little brother or sister to be healthy as well. Naruto on the other hand appeared to be too busy to help with the care of his wife. Sarada seemed to understand better than Boruto did that Naruto had a large responsibility to protect everyone in the village, not just his own family.

"I don't know, Sarada." Boruto answered after a moment's silence. "I don't exactly want to leave Mom while she's on bed rest, but I guess Himawari can help her while I'm gone. It just bothers me that Dad wouldn't even bother trying to listen to my concerns."

"Maybe he knows that it's just anxiety that's bothering you." Sarada offered. "And he probably does want you to focus more on the mission."

"I hope that's all it is." Boruto said, pausing as they reached Sarada's house. "I hope like hell it's just anxiety over being away from Mom when she really needs my help."

"I'm sure that's all it is." Sarada said, offering Boruto a small smile, and he gave her a small grin and bent down and pressed his mouth to hers.

"Can't do to much of that without Dad killing you." Sarada said pulling away a few moments later."

"I'm not scared of Uncle Sasuke." Boruto said as he pulled away from Sarada. "If anything I want to be more like him than my own dad."

"Your dad loves you, you know he's just busy." Sarada said, raising her hand and running her fingers down his cheek.

"I know that, but it would be nice if he would spend a little time with us once in a while, not just always put the village first. Mom's getting ready to have another baby any day now, and he's missed most of the pregnancy." Boruto said, sighing. He loved the feel of Sarada's hand on his skin, he just wished they could stay like that a few minutes longer, but he had a mission to prepare for. "What if something goes wrong on the mission?" Boruto asked suddenly, the feeling that something was going to happen only growing stronger.

"We'll deal with that when the time comes." Sarada reassured him. "But I think the mission will end up being more simple than anyone thinks."

"I sure hope you are right." Boruto said, as he began backing away, raising his hand in a friendly wave when Sasuke stepped out on the porch.

"Nice to see you Uncle Sasuke." Boruto called before turning and walking down the street heading towards the street that he lived on. Five minutes later Boruto pushed the door to house open.

"Mom, I'm home." Boruto called out as he entered the house. Hinata stuck her head through the kitchen door, offering Boruto a wide smile.

"How did the meeting with your father go?" Hinata asked.

"Same as always, he doesn't listen to me." Boruto grumbled as he dragged himself into the kitchen, giving his hugely pregnant mother a hug and squeezing Himawari's shoulder.

"He's probably busy." Hinata said gently. "Maybe you could try again later."

"I'm leaving on a mission, probably won't be back for a few weeks." Boruto said. "depending on how the mission goes. Besides when does he ever listen to me?" Hinata gave him a sad look.

"Naruto loves you more than you could possibly know." Hinata said. "There isn't anything he wouldn't do for you or Himawari."

"I know he does." Boruto said, "but he should take some time for his family. He needs to be here with you, after all you are getting ready to give birth again."

"I know but sometimes the village needs him more than we do." Hinata said gently. "I know you find this hard to understand but maybe one day you will understand why being the Hokage is so important."

"Maybe." Boruto said shaking his head and allowing his blonde hair to fall into his eyes. "But right now all I can see is that he's too busy to be here, when you need him."

"I'll be okay, I'm not due quite yet. Sakura said it could still be a little while." Hinata said gently. "Maybe I won't give birth until you get home from your mission."

"Let's hope that the mission doesn't take too long then. I want to know if I have another baby brother or a sister." Boruto said. Hinata smiled and placed her hand on enlarged belly.

"This one won't come until your home safe and sound. Now go pack and get ready for your mission. I'm sure Naruto wants your team to leave as soon as possible." Hinata said. Boruto nodded, and exited the kitchen and headed up the stairs and down the hall towards his room.

Upon entering the room, Boruto headed straight for his closet where he pulled out his already pre-packed bag out of the closet. He probably could have spent a little more time with Sarada, but he figured Sasuke would want to spend some time with his daughter before they left on the mission. Boruto could only imagine that Sasuke was warning her against doing anything with him while on the mission. Boruto chuckled if only Sasuke knew some of the things that they had done on a mission, while they hadn't gone all the way. They had shared some pretty hot and heavy make out sessions. Boruto chuckled Sasuke would kill him if he ever found out about those.

Flopping down on his bed, Boruto closed his eyes and tried to relax and forget about the worry that was constantly at the back of his mind. He really wished that he could make his father understand his feeling of unease, but it hadn't done anything. Of course his father could be right and the feeling could be nothing. Sighing, Boruto opened his eyes and stared up at the ceiling. He supposed he could look forward to spending time with his girlfriend, but they wouldn't have too much time considering the Land of Earth was only a few hours away. He wondered if he would be able to convince Mitsuki to stand guard while he had a short make out session with Sarada. Perhaps a mission wasn't the best place for that, but it would likely help Boruto feel a little better.

Glancing at his clock, Boruto took notice of the time, and pushed himself to his feet. He had better leave now if he was to be at the village gates on time. He just really hoped that this mission wouldn't take as long as his father had said to expect it to last. He certainly hoped that nothing bad had happened to the missing children of the Rock village.

"Mom, I'm leaving!" Boruto called as he left his room and headed down stairs.

"Stay safe! and don't get into too much trouble with Sarada." Hinata called and Boruto chuckled, if only his mother knew the thoughts that were running through his head right now. If she knew what he wanted to do to Sarada she probably wouldn't let him leave the house.

"I'll behave, this is a serious mission you know." Boruto said.

"That doesn't mean your not a normal teenage boy who wants to sleep with his girlfriend." Hinata said causing a red blush to spread across Boruto's face as he quickly hurried across the floor and out the door.

A few short minutes later he reached the gate to find Sarada already there, looking bored as she picked at a blade of grass.

"I thought I would actually beat you here today." Boruto said as he sat down beside Sarada on the grass beside the gates. Mitsuki would likely be here in a few minutes and then they would be able to leave.

"Not a chance," Sarada said, as she took a finger and pushed up her black rimmed glasses. "I'm always more prepared than you are." Boruto chuckled, she was right. Sarada was usually always the first one ready for a mission, even though Boruto had already had his bag packed, usually he always kept one packed for when he was sent on missions.

"Are you still worried about something happening?" Sarada asked, and Boruto shrugged.

"It never went away to begin with." Boruto said. "but I guess Dad could be right, it could be nothing."

"What could be a nothing?" A pale teen asked as he approached them from the street.

"Boruto has a feeling that something is going to happen." Sarada explained even though Mitsuki had been there during the mission briefing earlier.

"Well you should at least let that feeling make you more cautious." Mitsuki said thoughtfully. "It might prove useful during the mission, and end up saving us all should something unexpected happen during the mission."

"I guess your right." Boruto murmured as he pushed himself to his feet, before reaching a hand down to Sarada and pulling her to her feet.

"I usually am right." Mitsuki replied, as he followed after his two teammates.

"You could be a little more modest." Boruto muttered and Sarada laughed.

"That will never happen, besides I happen to like him just the way he is." Sarada said, flashing a grin at Mitsuki before returning her attention to Boruto, who remained lost in his thoughts and barely paid any heed to what she said.

"Seriously stop worrying." Sarada murmured. "You have us, together as a team we can stop anything and anyone."

"I know that." Boruto said, shaking his head, "I guess I should remember that we are stronger together as a team."

"Exactly," Sarada said, grinning wickedly at Boruto. "Maybe we can convince Mitsuki to go stand guard while we take a quick dip in the river. We won't be expected at the Rock Village until later this even anyways."

"And what exactly would we be doing?" Boruto asked, his eyes brows shooting straight up on his forehead.

"In the river I would allow you deep inside of me to a place that you've never been before." Sarada whispered and Boruto paused in his steps and stared at her.

"Does that mean what I think it does?" Boruto asked and Sarada grinned and nodded.

"I think I'm finally ready to go there with you." She admitted.

"But is on a mission the time and place to do that?" Boruto asked. "We could always wait until we got back, and I could at least try to make it special." Sarada shook her head.

"Now, is the perfect time. I wouldn't be surprised if Dad didn't catch you in the act back home. Now we know that he can't interrupt us." Sarada said, glancing down at the ground suddenly feeling unsure of herself.

"How about just letting it happen naturally?" Boruto asked, "whether it's on this mission or not, I want it to mean something special, I don't want it to be rushed."

"That sounds good." Sarada said, feeling relieved to know that Boruto still wanted her as much as she wanted him. "I can wait until the time is right. I don't want to have to rush through anything."

"I want this more than anything." Boruto said. "But we need to see what we can find out about the missing kids. And I don't want Mitsuki to get bored and come see what we are up too."

"I guess you do have a point." Sarada said, "Which means we should probably get back on the road to the Land of Earth." Boruto frowned and bent down and dragged his tongue down the side of Sarada's neck. She moaned softly, her body craving Boruto's even more.

"Thank you for distracting me." Boruto murmured. "You helped me more than you can imagine."

"Can we get back to our mission now?" Mitsuki asked having stopped walking while Boruto and Sarada talked. "I would love to listen to your little make out sessions but we are kind of in a hurry."

"Maybe you could stop being such a creeper." Boruto said, grinning at Mitsuki to let his teammate know that he was only joking.

"You could be a little more professional." Mitsuki retorted and turned his back to Sarada and Boruto and continued his journey towards the Land of Earth. Boruto shook his head, and grabbed Sarada's hand in his own. He hoped this mission would go by quickly, he wanted to be able to spend some private time with Sarada without their other teammate hanging about.

They continued traveling for the next few hours, silence the reigning sound among them, as they were each lost in their own thoughts. Mitsuki's on the mission and both Sarada and Boruto to the things they wanted to do to the other. When they finally reached the Rock Village, they made their way to the Tsuchikage's office. Once there they found themselves standing in front of the short man.

"I don't know who told you that we had missing children here, but that's just not true." The kage told the team. "Your Hokage was informed wrong, I never requested help." Boruto wanted to groan, he was going to be really annoyed if they had made this journey for nothing.

"We would like to take a look around, just to be sure." Boruto said. "If that's okay with you."

"Do what you will, but you will find nothing." The Tsuchikage stated. "Feel free to stay in a hotel tonight so you don't have to worry about traveling at night."

"Thanks, we appreciate it." Boruto told the kage, "We will take you up on that offer." It would be much easier to sleep with Sarada in a hotel room than it would be to sleep with her out in the woods, and maybe Mitsuki wouldn't actually interrupt anything.

After leaving the Tsuchikage's office, the small group headed towards the hotel. They checked in and decided that it would be best to rest up for a little while before wandering around the village, in search of their questions.

"Maybe your gut feeling about this was right." Sarada said as she slipped into Boruto's room, while Mitsuki went to rest in his own room. "It seems a little too strange that send a request to the Hokage asking for help and when we get here they don't need us."

"I know, something's going on for sure. It's almost like someone is trying to draw us away from the village. I wonder if someone is going to try and attack the Village?" Boruto said as he sat down on the bed. Sarada came over and sat down on Boruto's lap, her breasts pressed close to Boruto's face.

"Since we can't do anything about that right now, how about doing something that will make both of us forget about the current situation?" Sarada asked, as Boruto groaned as she twisted on Boruto's lap, dragging herself against his lap, feeling him harden against her middle.

"Are you sure now is the right time?" Boruto asked, his heart racing. He wanted nothing more than to take Sarada right there, but he wasn't going to pressure her into doing anything, Sasuke would kill him for one.

"I'd say that there is no time like the present, there is no way in hell that Mitsuki will be able to interrupt." Sarada said as she leaned forward and pressed her lips against Boruto's neck.

"I've dreamed of doing this for a while." Boruto admitted as he placed his hand on Sarada's stomach and began inching his hand up her shirt. Sarada shivered as Boruto's hands finally touched her breasts. He'd touched her there before, but knowing things were going to go farther than that sent a chill of exhilaration through both of them.

Sarada moaned as Boruto turned and dumped her over on the bed, leaning over her and kissing her neck before turning his attention to her lips as his hands continued massaging her breasts.

After making out heavily for several minutes, Boruto's hands pulled Sarada's shirt off, and unwrapped her chest bindings before covering her breast with his mouth, his tongue licking around her nipple as he sucked the small bud into his mouth. She yelped softly, as Boruto bit down on her nipple at the same time as he slid a finger inside of Sarada's shorts and into her, causing Sarada's walls to clinch tightly around his finger as he began rubbing at the small bud that he knew would bring Sarada pleasure.

"Take me already." Sarada whimpered, tired of Boruto's teasing. "I need to feel you inside of me."

"Okay, okay." Boruto murmured, feeling like he was hard as a rock and needing to dive into into Sarada. Sitting up, Boruto quickly stripped them of the rest of their clothes before covering Sarada's body with his own.

"Sasuke's going to kill me if he ever finds out about this." Boruto murmured.

"Don't mention my father when you are about to fuck me." Sarada muttered. "It's only going to kill the mood." She could feel the tip of Boruto at her entrance and she wanted nothing more than to feel Boruto inside of her.

"You're right." Boruto murmured as he began to slide into her, pausing when he felt her stiffen as his cock pressed against her hymen. "I think this is going to hurt a little." Boruto murmured though that was the last thing he wanted to do.

"Just do it." Sarada said, grimacing as Boruto pressed deeper and deeper into her until she felt the thin barrier break, tears well in her eyes at the pain.

"I'm sorry." Boruto said as he bent down and kissed the tears away. "I didn't want to hurt you."

"I know," Sarada murmured, as she shifted her hips against his a few moments later, allowing her to take him deeper. "But fuck me right now."

"If you insist." Boruto replied as he gently pulled out and the pressed back inside moaning at the sensation of being surrounded by her heat. A few minutes later, Boruto's body shuddered as he spilled his seed inside of Sarada, not thinking of any of the possible consequences of having not used protection. Pulling out, Boruto winced at the grimace of pain on Sarada's face. He had been unintentionally rough there towards the end. And he could tell that Sarada could feel it, she would likely be sore for a little while.

"Mom never told me it would feel like that." Sarada said, groaning softly as she sat up, glancing down at the bloody sheets as she done so. "Think they will charge us for the mess we made?" Even as she spoke she could feel some of Boruto's seed running down her leg.

"I hope not, we barely had enough money to cover two rooms." Boruto said grimacing at the sticky mess. "It's not going to help matters that we won't be paid for this wasted trip."

"I imagine that Dad will want to know why we didn't come right back." Sarada said. "And somehow I don't think the excuse that we stayed the night so that I could have sex with my boyfriend is going to work." Boruto chuckled, he didn't want to be around for that conversation. Boruto would likely end up on the most wanted list by the end of the night.

"I'll go get some fresh towels and see if they have any kind of medicine for you at the front counter." Boruto said. He wanted to take care of her since, she had handed her virginity to him on a silver platter, he was going to treat her like the princess she was.

"Come back soon, I may be able to handle another round if it's quick." Sarada told him and Boruto grinned as he headed towards the door.

"I'll be back in five minutes don't go anywhere!" Boruto said as he exited the room and headed down the hall, but as he turned the corner he didn't see the masked man lying in wait, in fact he barely felt it as something hard was slammed into the back of his head, and he collapsed unconscious onto the floor.

24 hours after Boruto's disappearance

(Right after he was tortured)

Shin's minion carried Boruto's unconscious form towards the ravin where Shin disposed of many of the bodies of the victims that Shin tortured. He wasn't surprised that Shin had ordered for Boruto to be dumped, the boy was nearly unrecognizable as it was, he doubted that anyone that cared about the boy would find him in time to save his life.

Even as he hefted the body off of his shoulder, he dropped Boruto's body off the small cliff watching as the body hit the rocks and rolled down the hill, finally coming to a stop near the small stream that was coursing through the area. He was still surprised however, at Boruto's attempt at pushing himself to his feet, before his body collapsed to the ground. Boruto would die here and probably sooner rather than later, his body was beyond broken having suffered through several rounds of rape, before being tortured, and his tongue had been cut out making it impossible for him to call out for help.

"What the hell did you just do?" An angry voice asked behind him and the minion turned around to find an angry Sasuke Uchiha standing behind him. Minion had heard about how strong the Uchiha was, and didn't want to fight him because he knew it would be a losing battle.

"Dumping garbage." The minion replied, which in his masters eyes was true enough. Boruto had only been a means to an end, and now he wasn't needed anymore.

"Where's Naruto Uzumaki!" Sasuke demanded, glaring at the man before him. He had heard about plans of an attempt to draw Naruto out so that he could be killed and Sasuke had rushed to the Hokage's office to warn Naruto of the pending attack, only to discover the note along with the tongue and little finger lying on Naruto's desk, Naruto having disappeared a while ago. Sasuke, of course, had rushed right into gathering reinforcements to go after both Boruto and Naruto, to save them from whatever hell this man had in store for them. But apparently he had reached the rock village in time only to see a barely alive Boruto being tossed into the small ravin.

"Master has likely already taken him and disappeared." Minion replied. "Boruto was only used to draw Naruto here, Master's plans were never to torture Naruto here. His exact location will never be found, not until Master wants his body to be found anyways."

"I won't let you get by with doing this to them!" Sasuke yelled, knowing that if he didn't get to Boruto in time, the teen likely wouldn't make it, but at the same time he needed to know where Naruto was being taken.

"You two choices, save Boruto and hope he lives." Minion said, "Or keep arguing with me and let him die. I don't think Naruto will be happy if you let his son die,"

"You're not getting by with this, Naruto will be saved." Sasuke said knowing that this guy was right. Naruto would want his son to live even if Naruto himself didn't make it. Sasuke hated having to choose between them, but he would make sure that Boruto survived and that they would both save Naruto, hopefully before it was too late.

"I doubt Naruto can be saved." Minion said as he watched Sasuke weave several hand signs before slamming his hands into the ground, summoning his snake.

"I need medics and quickly!" Sasuke yelled as he leapt down into the ravin, rushing towards the teen who was once again trying to push his broken body to his feet, and succeeding for a few inches before his arms gave out and he collapsed back into the mud again. Sasuke's heart broke as he watched Boruto's struggle.

"I'm here kid, I'm going to get you help." Sasuke said as he gently turned Boruto over, shocked at the sight of the bloodied, swollen face. Sasuke didn't know what Boruto had been put through but it looked like it had been the worst absolute hell. Boruto's nude body was covered in electrical burns, and blood, mud making the blood look darker. Sasuke pulled his cloak off and gently laid it across Boruto's body. Sarada had made it home a few hours ago in tears mumbling that Boruto had been kidnapped on the mission, this had been right after Sasuke had heard rumors about an attack against Naruto, and Sasuke had realized that Boruto had likely been used to draw Naruto out. Sasuke had rushed off to Naruto's office to find that his best friend had already set off to save his son from whatever hell that he was being put through.

Sasuke shook his head and looked down at Boruto, whose body was shaking from the cold and the amount of pain that he had been put through. Sasuke couldn't imagine how long it would take for Boruto to recover from his injuries. He couldn't imagine the scars that Boruto would carry for the rest of his life because of the torture that he had been put through.

Looking up at the top of the ravin, Sasuke noticed that the little minion had disappeared which meant Sasuke's lead on where Naruto had been taken was also gone, but Sasuke knew that Naruto would have wanted Sasuke to take care of his son, should something happen to Naruto and he couldn't be around in order to take care of his family. Which was something else that Sasuke was worried about, Hinata was due to give birth at any day now and Sasuke couldn't help but wonder how the stress of the situation would effect Hinata once she'd heard the news about Boruto and Naruto's current situation. Sasuke hoped that it wouldn't cause any harm to the unborn child, Hinata had enough on her shoulders to worry about without an unhealthy baby being on the top of that list. Sasuke shook his head, he would bring Boruto home, not only for Hinata's sake, but for Sarada's as well. He knew very well that Boruto and Sarada were getting closer in their relationship which meant that likely that Sarada would be spending as much time with the badly injured Boruto as possible. Sasuke didn't want her to worry so much, but considering Boruto's current condition Sasuke knew that the chance that Sarada would end up mourning Boruto was a pretty high chance at this point, especially if the medics didn't hurry up and get there. Sasuke could feel Boruto's pulse slowing down with each breath that he struggled to take. Sasuke worried that the tortured teen wouldn't last much longer, but if Sasuke dared move him that could rush the impending death that much more quickly.

At this point Sasuke wished that he had brought Sakura with him, his wife would know how to stabilize Boruto for travel, and then she would be able to take care of him at the hospital, help him live once they had made it back home.

After all that Naruto had done to bring Sasuke home after he had defected from the village, the least Sasuke could do is try and save his badly injured Boruto.

"I'll come find you Naruto, but first I'm going to take care of your son." Sasuke said, as tears filled his eyes at the thought of what Naruto was likely being put through. The fact that Naruto was willing to trade his own life for his son's told Sasuke just how much that Naruto truly loved his son, and it was a lesson that Sasuke could learn from.

6000 words later I am finally finished with this chapter! Thanks for reading and reviewing! Hope you enjoy Liz (And I hope this chapter makes a little more sense)


End file.
